Shadowing
by Living-Life123
Summary: AU. Jack Anderson is the #1 Detective in San Jose. Kim Crawford is #2. When Kim gets in a car accident and has to re-qualify as a detective, she has to go shadow Jack for 3 months. Kim's accident was planned and Jack is on the case.
1. New Detective, Files and The Case

**Shadowing**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

"Anderson!" Captain Rudy said. He stepped out of his office and leaned against the door frame.

I looked up from the current paperwork I was doing. I set my pen down and leaned back in my chair.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked giving him a slight nod.

Captain leaned up off the door frame and took a step forwards.

"I want you to find Martinez, Krupnick, and Kain. I want the four of you in my office in 5 minutes, flat."

I pursed my lips and nodded. I got up out of my chair and walked towards Captain.

"Rudy, I just have one question for you."

"Shoot." He said crossing his arms.

"Why can't you call us by our first name?" I asked him.

"Because, I'm the one in authority here!" He whined. "Just because you're the best detective here, in San Jose, doesn't mean you can go around and question my authority. Don't think that nothing would happen to you, mister. I'm not afraid to suspend you!"

Woah, something must be really bothering Captian. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. I didn't mean to question his authority or anything. I threw my hands up in defense and took a couple of steps backwards.

"Sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to question your authority. It was just a question."

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Look, I'm sorry Jack. I'm just stressed out." Wow, I think that's the first time he actually called me by my first name. I quickly shook off the feeling.

"What are you so stressed about?" I asked him.

Captain just shook his head.

"Just gather up the rest of the detectives and meet back in here."

I nodded in agreement. I watched him as he walked back into his office and sit down in frustration. I wonder what had him so stressed out. I turned around and walked up to Milton's desk. He was reading some book. He looked really interested in it. I stood behind him and put my hands in my pockets.

"What do you want, Jack?" Milton asked.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you coming, plus my desk is right next to Captain's office and I head you guys talking. Just go find the rest of the guys and I will meet you in his office in 5. Just like he said."

"Okay then." I said.

I let out a small chuckle before turning around and heading towards the break room. When I opened up the door, I saw Eddie sitting at a table eating donuts. Jerry was just spread out across the couch, sleeping.

"Eddie, grab a couple of donuts and meet in Captain's office. Okay?"

He nodded his head and grabbed a handful of donuts. He soon left the break room. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I went over to Jerry, opened the bottled water and dumped it on his head.

"Woah!" He yelled, jumping off the couch. He started to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"Jack! What the hell was that for?" He said walking over and grabbing a towel.

"Let's go." I said. I walked over to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to Captain's office.

"Jerry, why are you all wet?" Captain asked, once we got inside his office. Milton and Eddie were sitting in the two chairs across from Captain's desk. Jerry stood in the corner, wiping the water off himself. I just leaned against the door.

"Jack woke me up by dumping water all over me." Jerry said, glaring at me.

"Okay, whatever. I have some news to share with you." We stared at him in anticipation. "You all know that the detective that got in a car accident, 6 months ago. Right?"

We all nodded.

"Well, she works at the 15th precinct and they said that they wouldn't re-qualify her as a detective, until she gets back into the groves of being a detective. The Captain there said that he would want her to shadow someone. He called me up and asked if it was okay if she shadowed Jack. I told him it was okay."

"Okay. So, why were you all nervous?" I asked.

"She is going to be here for three months and the only reason why you were chosen was because she is the second best detective in San Jose."

"If this is all news for Jack, why all we all here?" Milton asked, gesturing to himself and the other guys.

"I know that you are all friends, so I thought while she was here, you could all work as a team."

"What do you mean?" I was so confused.

"Instead of each of you working on separate homicides, you will work as a team together. I mean, We aren't the most important precinct in San Jose, so it's not like we get a lot of them anyways."

"What's the detective's name that is going to be shadowing me?"

"Her file says that her name is Kimberly Crawford."

"What do we know about her?"

Captain grabbed a file off of his desk, opened it up and looked through it. It looked like he was reading something.

"We don't know much. In the file they sent over, it just gives us information about her job and the files about her car accident." Captain said.

"Wait, why did they send over the files about her car accident?" I asked.

"They sent it over because it was a hit and run. Witnesses say that the person in the car seemed eager and kind of happy to hit her. It sounds like it was a planned attack."

"So, they are saying that this was a planned attack? Why would someone want to kill a detective?"

"I don't know, but they don't want her working on this case. The Captain said that she would want the files and want to work on this, so we can't let her. Got it?"

"OKay, but howcome they sent the files over?" Milton asked sitting up straighter in his chair. Captain closed the file and set it back down on his desk.

"They sent files over because they want Jack to work on it."

"I nodded my head and walked over to Captain's desk.

"Can I see the file?" I asked.

"Here you go."

He handed me the file. I opened it up and started to scan through it.

"There is nothing to go off of here though. The guy or girl who was driving, was wearing all black. It says that they tracked the license plates to someone's house, but no prints were found on the inside or outside of the car. Not even the family that owned it. The couple that owned it, Jane and Scott Handott, have air tight alibi's. They went through everything on them and found nothing on them. Bank records, phone record, credit card; everything seems normal." I told them.

"Jack, man. You'll figure it out. You weren't names number one detective for nothing." Jerry said. He walked up and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks man." I smiled. "So when does Kimberly get here?"

"She will be here in about and hour." Captain said, looking at his watch.

"Okay." I said.

With that, the four of us exited Captain's office and waited.  
**Author's Note: Hey guys! I will update my other story this week. I wrote this and decided to publish it. I'm trying hard to keep their personalities mostly the same. I don't know Eddie's last name. I searched for like and hour trying to find it, but I couldn't find anything so I chose Kain as his last name. I will only continue this is you like it, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Possible Evidence?

**Shadowing**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Half hour later, Kimberly still hasn't shown. Things have gone back to normal. At first, we all sat at our desks and waited, but soon Milton went back to reading his book, Eddie and Jerry went to the break room and I stayed at my desk. I was currently debating on either going back to paperwork or start on the case. After a few minutes of debating, I decided to work on the case and the best way to start this is to watch the accident.

"Hey Milton. Can you tap into the security cameras from the day of the accident?" I yelled over to him.

He immediately put his book down and started to do something on his computer.

"Sure. Just give me about ten minutes, tops."

"Okay." I reached over to a pile of papers and grabbed the file that was lying on top. I opened up the file and moved the papers from the file to my desk. During the ten minutes that Milton took to tap into the cameras, I re-read the file. I don't know how many times I re-read it, but I can't find anything to go off of. This person didn't want to get caught. This was a planned attack, but why? Why make a plan to kill or hurt a detective?

"Jack." Milton said. He spun his chair around to face me.

"Yeah?" I snapped my head up from reading the file.

"Check your inbox. I sent an attachment of security camera footage of the accident."

"Thanks." I said. Milton nodded his head, spun his chair back around and went back to reading his book. What is up with him and books?

I shook my head and looked at me computer. I clicked on my inbox and opened up the e-mail from Milton. There were no words, just the attachment. I moved the curser and hovered it over the "Open Attachment" button. I clicked it and popped up a video. I clicked play and watched it. I replayed about 3 times until something caught my eye. I paused the video right there. The person, who hit Kimberly, was getting a call. If I can get CSU to enhance this, I can get the number and possibly track the number. I got out of my chair and ran to the break room. I flung the door opened. Eddie and Jerry immediately looked at me.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, I need you to call CSU to see if they can enhance this photo. There's a number on it and I can't make it out."

"Sure thing. I just need the photo."

"I will get it to you in a couple of minutes." I turned to Eddie. "If they are able to enhance the photo and get the number, I want you to track the number and see where the phone call came from."

"Okay." Eddie mumbled.

I went back to my desk. I printed out the photo, but before I went to give it to Jerry, I sat there. I stared at the photo. Why would someone want to purposely hurt a detective?

"Jack!" Captain yelled running out of his office.

"What?" I asked. I turned my chair to face him.

"Kimberly is on her way up." He scrambled back to his office and sat down. Why is he so worried?

Milton was standing next to me when I yelled for Jerry and Eddie.

"Jerry! Eddie! Get over here now! Kimberly is on her way up!"

They ran out here in seconds. The four of us stood there and waited for the elevator to ding. Seconds went by. Then a minute. We waited and waited an-

"DING" The elevator rang.

As the doors opened, out came a tall blonde. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She walked towards us and stopped a few feet in front of us.

"What?" She demanded in a harsh tone.

I looked at the guys, they had their jaws dropped. I rolled my eyes. I took a step forward and extended out my hand.

"I'm Jack. You must be Kimberly. Nice to meet you."

"Look, I don't want to be here and I know you don't want me here, but rule number one: Don't EVER call me Kimberly. Call me Kim, kay?"

I was shocked. I didn't expect this kind of first impression. I took a step backwards and let me hand drop to my side.

"Just point my into the direction of your Captain's office."

I pointed her towards Rudy's office. She walked past us and into his office. While her and Captain were talking, the four of us went to sit at our desks. A couple of minutes pass, then Kim comes out.

"So, where is my desk?" She asked.

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, since you aren't technically a real detective and you are just shadowing me all you get is this lovely chair, right here." I said patting the chair that sat next to my desk.

Her facial expression was blank.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said. Then she walked out of the main area.

"Yo, Jack! You got the photo?" Jerry asked, approaching me.

"Right." I said. I went through a couple of papers until I found it.

"Here you go." I handed him the paper.

"I already called up CSU and they said if I get it to them in the next hour, they might have it ready by tomorrow morning."

I nodded my head as he walked off.

Kim came back and sat in the chair and again, everything went back to normal. Kim didn't say anything for the rest of the day. Around 9 o'clock, Rudy came out of his office wearing his coat.

"Alright everyone, you can all go home." He said.

Kim just grabbed her stuff and walked towards the elevator. The guys and I exchanged some 'goodbyes'. I told them I was leaving in a couple of minutes that I just needed to finish up paperwork. I was really staying behind to work on the case. I wasn't going to work on it around Kim. If the Captain didn't want her working on this case, then I won't work on it around her.

I grabbed the file and opened up the video. I read the file and watched the video. After about a couple of hours, I drifted of into a sleep.

...

I need those files. I need my case files. After Captain said we could go home, I immediately left. I went to the bookstore across the street and waited there. I waited in the bookstore because I was going to back in the precinct to get my files. I am going to work on my case. I don't care what Captain says. Around 11 o'clock, I decided to go back in the precint. When the elevator doors opened I saw someone sleeping. When I got closer, I realied it was Jack.

I looked up at the video he had pulled up on his computer. It was the video of my accident. Was he working on my case?

I shook him awake.

"Jack!" I said loud enough for him to hear.

He jumped back in his chair. He looked back and forth. Then his eyes landed on me.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Are you working on my case?" I asked him.

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wasn't writing this on word. Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! Thanks to: orellanaashley, Phoenix, uniquemusician, kickinmsg, AbberzzzCain , KellyD.R , yarrocutiekickinitfan , & Gottalovekick. I really do put in a lot of effort in this. So, I hope you like this! I don't know if CSU is right or not. I tried to look it up, but found nothing. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Uncovering Her Past

**Shadowing**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

"Are you working on my case?" I asked him.

He sat there, with wide eyes.

"What? No! Wait, you have a case?" he said, trying to play it cool.

"Then why are you watching my car accidents from the security cameras?" I pointed towards his computer screen.

He looked frantically between his computer and me. Then, his eyes focused on me. I looked at his facial expressions; he looked defeated. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Yes, I'm working on your case" he finally said.

A grin grew wide on my face. I quickly pulled the chair next to him and sat down.

"Wait, why are you happy?" Jack asked.

"Because now, I don't have to work on my case alone. Oh, and sorry about earlier. I originally didn't want to be here, but since you are working on my case, I'm going to like it here". I told him.

"Okay, well, since you know that I'm on the case. What can you tell me?" he asked. Like how did this all start? Especially since it was a planned attack.

"I guess it all started with how I wanted to become a detective."

"What do you mean?" He said, confused.

"I wanted to become a detective because the idiot cop said my sister, Allie, killed herself. I know that's not true though. Her life was perfect. She couldn't hurt a fly. Let alone, herself. They thought she killed herself because there was a suicide note, but if you tested it or looked at a paper with her handwriting on it, it looks nothing alike. When I heard they wrote it off as a suicide, I was livid." I took a shaky breath. When I became a detective and the deeper I got in the case, I was getting closer to finding out the truth. I found the guy who really killed her. I kept him in custody for a couple of days but the judges didn't believe me so I had to let him go. Of course, that never stopped me. The day of the accident apparently I found out something big about the case. But, when I got hit, I lost my memory of that day". I told him. I felt a little tear going down my cheek. I immediately wiped it off.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Anyways, who was the guy that you found that killed your sister?"

"Wait, you believe me?"

No one has ever believed me on this before.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He leaned forward a little bit in his chair.

"I don't know. It's just that you're the first person to believe me."

"Oh okay, well who was the guy that killed your sister?"

"Uhmm, his name was Gage Winn. He confessed to me, but it was in my vehicle so it wasn't recorded. When I told my captain about his confession, he didn't believed me. He told me that I need to get over my sister's "suicide" and do my job." I told Jack.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Okay, well let's see what Gage is up to now." He moved his chair towards his computer. He opened up the data base and searched up 'Gage Winn' in the search box.

"Wow, looks like he is under a new identity." He said, looking towards the computer screen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is nothing here. The last date on his bank and phone records are 11/19/10. Over a year ago and no one has reported him missing or has reported him dead or something. A new identity would be my first guess."

He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"One question though, why a new identity? I mean no one believed me when I brought him in and he was let free. His records were clean. He told me that he killed my sister, but his boss told him too. When he told me that, I went to his boss and questioned him. When I was questioning him, I made sure to keep my eye on him, to tell if he was lying or not. When I got to the question 'Did you have your employee, Gage Winn, kill Allie Crawford?' he said I was insane that I even thought that."

"You have a point. Why a new identity? If it wasn't his jobs boss, then he must be working for someone else, but who?"

"I don't know." I looked at my watch, 1 o'clock already?

"Look, it's already 1 o'clock!" I said, pointing to the time in the corner screen.

"Wow, uhmm. Want to go and get us some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied, smiling.

I walked into the breakroom and started up the coffee machine. It's going to be a while. When we are all supposed to leave the precinct, we have shut off all electronics. I decided to lay down on the couch and wait for the coffee to get done. I picked up a magazine off the table and started to read it. Soon my eye lids got heavy. Not moments later, blackness took over.

..

Where is Kim? She has been gone for about 15 minutes now. I got up out of my chair and went to the break room. When I got in there, I noticed Kim was sleeping on the couch. A small chuckle escaped from my lips. I went of to see the coffee was done. I just unpluged it. Since Kim was sleeping, no more work was going to get done tonight- I mean today, I guess. I wasn't going to leave her alone in the precinct for the night, so I went over to the couch, across from Kim, and layed down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Hours later, I woke up from a dreamless sleep to the buzzing of my phone. I slowly grabbed it out of my pocket and hit answer. I was to tired to even look at the number.

"Hello?"

"Don't let her near the case." The person said.

I opened up my eyes and sat up on the couch.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"It doesn't matter. You want to keep Kim safe, right?"

"Even though I barley no her, yeah. I want to keep her safe. Why? Who is this?"

"If you want to keep her safe, don't let her near her sister's murder or her car accident. Got it?"

"Who is this?" I asked, for the third time.

A couple of seconds later, the line went dead. I looked over at Kim; she was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and got up to use the restroom. Once I was finished using the bathroom, I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was 6 o'clock. The guys will be here soon, so I decided to go start up the coffee again. I went to sit on the couch and waited.

...

Jerry, Eddie, Captain and I were in the elevator, on our way up to the main floor of the precinct. When the doors slid opened, I noticed Jack's computer was still up and files were scattered all over his desk.

"Look, Jack's computer is still up." The four of us walked over to his desk.

"Hey, isn't that Kim's stuff?" Eddie asked, pointing towards Kim's purse, keys and coat.

"If all their stuff is here, then where are they?" The all shrugged.

"You guys go look around for them, I will be in my office if you need me." Captain said, walking over to his office and unlocking his door.

"Let's go check the break room!" Jerry said.

I nodded my head. Even though, I know Jerry only wants to go to get some donuts. We walked over the the break room and slowly opened up the door. The reason why we opened it up slowly was because we heard beeping, which must have came from the coffee machine, and someone mumbling something. Once the door was finally all the way opened or opened enough for us to see what was going on, we saw Jack sitting on the couch and Kim sleeping on the other couch.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Jack immediately looked at us.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Why is Kim sleeping on the couch?"

"I don't know. Anyways, I got a weird phone call about half hour ago."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

Jerry and Eddie grabbed donuts and rushed out of the break room. I wonder why, but then again it's Jerry and Eddie.

"What did they say?" I asked, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Jack.

"They told me to keep Kim away from the case."

"Well, then that should be easy. I mean she isn't supposed to find out anyways." I shrugged.

"Wait, so I am supposed to listen to this person?"

"Either way, Kim can't/wouldn't find out about the case."

I looked over at Kim, who was starting to wake up.

...

I started to hear someone talking and fluttered my eyes opened. I looked around, to see Jack and Milton sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Milton asked. I looked over at Jack. He was shaking his head 'No'. Milton had a point, why was I sleeping on the couch. Last thing I remember was making coffee for Jack and I.

"I don't know." I answered him truthfully. I sat up.

"Yo, Kim! Your phone is ringing out here! At least I thinks it's yours." I rolled my eyes and left the break room. I walked over to my desk. I passed Jerry and Eddie, who were talking about some horror movie. I picked up my purse and rummaged through my purse to find it. When I found it, I looked at the screen. Blocked number. I hesitated before hitting answer.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"Who is this?"

"Why Kimberly, don't you remember me? Come on', you don't remember the person who killed your sister?"

"Gage? What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"The only way I'm meeting up with you, is if you are rotting in a jail cell because you confessed to killing my sister." I said, angrily. I saw Jerry and Eddie come up to me, out of the corner of my eye.

"I won't confess, but you will meet up with me."

"You must be insane if you think I will meet up with you."

I sat down in my chair. Jack and Milton came out of the break room. Jack came and sat at his desk. Jack saw Jerry and Eddie standing by me. He looked at me confused.

"Meet me at the bookstore. 9 o'clock, sharp. Unless you want to be killed too." The line went dead. What the hell? What does he mean by 'Unless I want to be killed too'?

"Kim, who was that?" Jack asked.

"I-It was Gage." I stuttered.

"Gage? What does he want?"

"He wants me to meet him, tonight."

**Author's Note: Okay, long chapter. Did you like it? Wasn't originally how I planned it, but it will do. I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Phoenix, Gottalovekick, & Acfprincess. I don't know how much I like this chapter. I think I rushed it a bit, but I didn't want to make this chapter super long! Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Meetings and Surprise Shootings

**Shadowing**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

"Who's Gage?" Jerry asked, knocking on the window.

Jack had grabbed me, by the wrist, and dragged me into Captain's office. Rudy currently stepped out to get some coffee. Once Jack got me in the office, he locked the door shut.

"Who's Gage?" Jerry repeated.

"Ignore him." Jack said. He walked over to the door and shut the blinds over Jerry's face. Jerry started to speak random Spanish, which I rolled my eyes at. Jack came back over, stood straight and looked me straight in the eye.

"You can't go to the meeting with Gage."

"I can and I will!" I yelled at him.

He was taken back by me yelling at him, but quickly recovered.

"It's a trap! He will kill you!"

"But if I don't go, I will die."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Gage said if I don't go, I will get killed. I don't care what you say, I'm going."

"Okay, but I'm going with you!"

My eyes bulged out.

"What! No! You can't come."

"Why can't I?"

"This is my case, not yours!" I said, pointing my finger towards him.

"I was assigned to this case. It's mine! The only way you're going is if I say so."

I let my hand drop to my side.

"You can't do that!" I yelled at him.

"You are shadowing me! I'm the boss and This is my case. If I say you can come or if you can't, you have to listen!"

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You're stubborn. You know that, right?"

"I know, so I'm taking this as a yes. I'm going with you." He smirked.

I groaned. I went, unlocked the door, and left Captain's office. I looked to my left and saw Jerry, Milton and Eddie standing on the side of the door. I went to my chair, grabbed my stuff and headed towards the elevator. I stood there waiting for the doors to slide open. Soon enough, they did. I sighed. I was going home.

...

Oncae I stepped out of Captain's office, I got bombarded with questions.

"You guys! I can't understand you. One at a time, please!"

I moved over, infront of Jerry. I waved my hand, motioning him to speak.

"Who's Gage?" He asked.

"Sorry Jer. Too much to explain, so little time."

I turned towards Milton.

"What was your conversation about in there?" He asked.

I sighed. "Sorry Milton. I am going to give you the same answer I gave Jerry. Too much to explain, so little time." I turnd towards Eddie. "Now, what's your question?"

"Where did Kim go?"

"She went home. She will be back at around 9 o'clock."

"Wait, why did she leave and why is she coming back when we are all leaving?" Rudy asked, coming out of the breakroom and approaching us.

"Yeah, well..I..uhmm..Heh." I started/stuttered, but my phone, at my desk, started to ring.

"Saved by the bell." I mumbled.

The guys eyed me suspiciously as I walked over to my desk. I picked up the phone.

"Anderson." I answered.

"I told you to keep her away!" The guy yelled.

"Who is this?" I asked. I snapped my fingers. The guys quickly rushed over.

"Track this." I mouthed. They immediately started to track it.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I want to keep her safe. Do not let her go to that meeting with Gage tonight."

Jerry looked at me. He had to listen in on the call. Stupid procedures.

"She will be fine, I am going with her. She will be safe."

"Fine, don't listen to me. Just let me warn you. They will be there, so watch your back. Be careful not to get killed."

Then the dial tone went on. I sighed. I hung up the phone.

"Eddie, were you able to track the call?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Sorry, Jack. You weren't talking to him long enough."

I slumped down in my chair.

"Who was that?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know."

"Jack, you can't go to that meeting tonight. You heard what that guy said, 'Be careful not to get killed.' Whoever it was, I don't think you should go!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I'm not letting Kim go by herself." Jerry started to open his mouth, but quickly shut it when I put my hand up to protest. "Don't tell me to tell Kim not to go because she won't listen. You don't understand what this means to her."

"And you do! Jack, I don't want you to get killed!"

"I do know what this means to her and for all we know that the guy, that was on the phone, could be bluffing. Okay? We don't know who he is, so he could be lying. Jerry, I will be fine." I assured him.

"How do you know that this 'meeting' means so much to her? You've known her.. for what? Not even 24 hours. I am the master when it comes to seeing if someone is lying or not. I could tell by his voice, he wasn't lying. You know I am always right when it comes to seeing if someone is lying or not."

I sighed. I knew Jerry was right. He is the master at that, but no matter what he says, I'm going.

"I don't care, Jerry. I'm still going."

He opened his to probably scream something at me, but what cut off by my phone ringing, again. I leaned forwards, not taking my glare off of Jerry, and picked up the phone.

"Anderson." I answered, calmly.

"She- H-he killed her." A lady said.

"What is your location ma'am?" I scooted my chair towards my desk, grabbed a pen and waited to write down her location.

"He t-tied me u-up. H-he made me w-watch him k-kill her." She started to gasp for air. Probably from crying.

"I need to know your location, please."

"1-123rd Worship S-Street." She finally answered. I quickly wrote it down.

"Okay, I will have my team come down there. Please stay where you are."

"O-Okay."

I hung up the phone. I got up out of my chair and walked towards Jerry.

"You have a homicide to solve. I suggest you get going." I told him handing him the paper, with the address on it.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, I have a homicide to solve? Remember yesterday? Captain said all homicides we get, we work on them together."

Before I answered, I noticed that Milton and Eddie went back to their desks and Captain was back in his office.

"Yeah, but I have that meeting tonight. I need to be prepared."

"Whatever. Come on' Milton and Eddie. We have a homicide to solve. Oh, by the way I got that photo enhanced for you." Jerry handed me the photo and walked over to the elevator. Milton and Eddie closely followed behind.

I went back to my desk and stared at the photo. I could make out the number. (555)-555-5555. I moved over to my computer and started to track the number. Exactly two minutes later, my computer started beeping. I looked at it. The number belonged to a girl named Lacey Staube. I began to look through her records. It's completely clean and it only goes up to 2006. This must be a fake identity. The only thing is that she has one ticket from having her left taillight out. Ugh, I needed to take my mind off of this case for a while, so I decided to go back to the boring old paperwork. I heard a ding come from the elevator. Jerry, Eddie and Milton came out. I looked at the the clock. Man, two hours have passed already? I have three hours left until my meeting with Gage. I turned my chair around.

"So, who's the victim?" I asked Jerry.

He went over and put a picture up on the timeline board.

"Well, according to her drivers license, her name is Lacey Staube. She is-" He started, but I cut him off once I heard her name.

"Hold up." I got out of my chair and walked towards the timeline board. "The victim's name is Lacey Staube?"

"Yeah, why? You know her?" He asked, confused. Of course.

"Well no, but the number you gave me; I tracked to a girl named Lacey Staube. This same Lacey Staube. It's a fake identity, too. Her records only go to 2006." I informed him.

Milton approached us. "Wait, so our murder victim is involved with Kim's case?"

I nodded my head.

"What did the girl say, who reported the murder?" I asked.

Milton looked at me, confused. "What girl? There were no witnesses. It was inside of a home and our, John Doe, was the only one who lived there. Neighbors said they heard screaming. They called the police, but none of them called our precinct to report it."

"What? That's impossible. I talked to the girl. She said that some guy tied her up and made her watch him kill her."

"Weird. Well, when Eddie gets here; I will have him run finger prints through the database." Milton said, walking over to his desk.

"Where is Eddie, anyways?" I asked. Milton stopped and turned around.

"He is still at the murder scene, taking pictures." I nodded my head and again, went to my desk to do paper work. I really didn't pay attention to anyone else after that.

Half hour before 9 o'clock, Kim came back. She immediately walked over to her chair and sat down.

"Ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hey, okay so I found out someone called the guy who hit you, almost a minute before you were hit, and I got the number and tracked it."

She leaned forward.

"Okay, so who was it?"

"It was a girl named Lacey Staube."

"Have you found her yet? Brought her in to question her or anything?"

"See that's where we have a problem. Someone called earlier, reporting a murder, and it turns out that the murder victim was Lacey Staube. Oh, and Lacey Staube is fake identity. All of her records only go up to 2006. Before that, it's like she was a ghost."

She fell back into her chair.

"Okay, so the only lead I have is Gage. Great. Want to go to the book store now?" She asked.

"Sure. Just let me get my things."

Kim nodded. I got out of my chair, logged out of my computer and grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair.

"It's now or never." Kim said.

We headed towards the bookstore. Once we got there, we sat at a table in a comfortable silence. We got coffee since there was a Starbucks here. I took a quick sip of my coffee and sat up. I saw Gage coming through the doors. I looked over at Kim, who looked like she was nervous. He came over at sat down. He glared at me.

"Who is this?" He asked. Gage looked like he was in his 40's or 50's. He short brown hair with a little gray in it. He was taller than me, so I would say he was 6'1 or 6'2. Gage also had a scruffy beard.

"Doesn't matter. He is here because he is helping me. Now, what do you want to talk about?" Kim asked.

He sighed. He looked worried, I could tell.

"I know they are coming to kill me anyways. They know everything that happens. So, I thought before I die, I would tell you who made me kill your sister."

"Wait, you said they know everything that happens?" He nodded. "I have been getting these calls telling me to keep Kim away from the case and to not let her come to the meeting tonight. I didn't listen, but do you know who that is?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry." He said shaking his head.

"Okay, so who made you kill my sister?" Kim demanded.

"If I tell you, you have to be careful. He is a criminal master mind. Once he finds out, which he will find out, that I told you about him; he will come and kill you." He emphasized the last two words.

Kim scoffed. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Gage leaned forwards.

"Kim, this is no joke. He will kill you. This is your choice. I can tell you and you can die or you can live and never find out."

She didn't hesitate a second to answer.

"Tell me."

He didn't say anything. He was hesitating. He started to open his mouth to tell us, but next thing I knew; glass shattered all around us. I fell down to the ground, bringing Kim down with me too. I hovered over her, to keep her safe. Various screams went throughout the bookstore.

"Jack.." Kim whispered. Her eyes were wide as she pointed to my shirt. I looked down and saw blood.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, it's not my blood."

She nodded. I could tell she was a little scared. I looked up and saw Gage on his side with a bullet hole through his stomach.

I turned towards Kim.

"Try to revive Gage, while I call for backup." She nodded. I got off of her and pulled my gun out and pointed towards, where I think the shot come from. I pulled out my phone and called for back up.

"EVERYONE STAY DOWN." I screamed.

"Jack." Kim said.

I turned towards her.

"He's dead."

Once I saw the cop cars coming, I put my gun away and went towards Kim. She was sitting in front of Gage, letting a couple tears drip down her cheek.

"He was the only link I had to my sister's case." I put my hand on her back and moved it up and down. Before I knew it Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy came rushing into the bookstore, obviously worried.

"What the hell happened here?" Captain asked.

"Jack, I told you not to come to this meeting." Jerry stated.

"Jack?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do know?" She asked. I took my hand off of her back.

"I don't know, but you should probably give your statement and go home." She nodded and went over the giver her statement.

I stood up. The guys were staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

**Okay, before I get to the Author's Note, I want to say that my other story "I Can't Live Without You" is on a temporary hiatus. I have extreme writer's block for that story, so therefore it is on hiatus.**

**Author's Note: This is a long chapter. Longer than before. Do you like the chapters this long? Tell me in a review! Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter: nclhdrs1717, AbberzzzCain, Phoenix and Gottalovekick! Please tell me how you liked this chapter! I know it seems rushed, but It will slow down in the next chapter or two. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. EXTREMELY SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This story is on a hiatus because I am re-writing it. I am extremely sorry, but I will update as soon as I have it re-written. **

**This is just a short author's note letting you guys know what I am doing. **


End file.
